Cardyn D'Amond III
Cardyn D’Amond III they/them is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. They are destined to be in Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland as a playing card of the diamond suit. They align as a Neutral, without any genuine interest to either continue the story or write their own. Some people have started calling them Cardi. They respond to it and genuinely don't care which nicknames you use for them. As long as you make it clear you're addressing them. Character 'Personality' Cardyn is a gambler. They tend to be very fidgety, tossing cards, rolling dice or flipping coins to keep their hands busy. They are witty and sarcastic, but is friendly when they want to be. Though Cardyn has good intentions, they can be loose-tongued at times. They are very teasing and flirtatious '''as they enjoy gauging people's reactions to various and increasingly unpredictable situations. Cardyn doesn't take things seriously''' much or at all. Due to pos never truly accepting the gravity of a situation, Cardyn is unwaveringly optimistic and upbeat, always keeping a positive attitude whether warranted or not. Their ever-smiling expression makes it difficult to maintain a straight face in poker games. While the D’Amond family is not inherently rich and well-off, Cardyn is blessed with insane luck and favor in games of chance and high stakes. Things don’t always go their way, but that’s entirely their fault. Cardyn has the worst pokerface ever, seen to always be smiling and plays more for the enjoyment of the game than the possible rewards. They are reckless and impulsive, something that sometimes leads to them to making bold, occasionally bad, decisions. They are, however, carefree and ignorant '''about it because of their innate good luck and favour. Things do not always go their way, but they only see it as a hit or miss with their good fortune. For some reason also, despite their '''gambling habit and horrible decision-making skills, Cardyn has never properly run out of betting money. They are, after all, a diamond. They are also not very good at math. They are also very fluent in Riddlish, but purposely make grammatical errors. Mostly to confuse people. Cardyn takes pride in being nonsensical, the best way to show off their Wonderland roots. They are unpredictable and goofy. They even carry 53 printed out business introduction cards that they give out at every opportunity. Cardyn is also shown to be very nationalistic. 'Abilities & Interests' Cardyn’s time is most commonly spent playing games of chance. Preferrably card games given the option, but as long as there’s a game, there’s a Cardyn there to play. Currently, Cardyn runs a very extensive game of UNO® under the Lifairy. Until Giles Grimm's curse-breaking, the Headmaster's brother is said to have aided in Cardyn's "gambling rings." Previously, Cardyn also showed a slight interest in playing tabletop and board games. They used to play Monopoly for a while, but eventually had stopped after ruining games and ending up in jail more than once with their ridiculously lucky rolls. They are also believed to have some sort of painting ability. 'Appearance' Cardyn has a naturally very androgynous appearance. Being enby, they are very proud of this and refer to their sheer androgyny as "the dream." They are built slim and tall, with very long legs. Their frequent use of thigh-high boots does not help their case. Their face shape is much compared to a diamond, having well-defined cheekbones along with angular gray eyes under long eyelashes. They have light-yellow toned skin and platinum blond hair in a soft and messy pixie cut, with a sort of tousled and wind-blown texture to it. They exclusively wear suits in colors of red, black and white and there must always be a diamond involved in the outfit somehow. 'Quotes' Fairy Tale 'How the Story Goes' Main article: Alice in Wonderland 'View on destiny' As a diamond playing card, Cardyn's role is to be a courtier. But even they admit they are not the best choice for someone meant to be an adviser to the royal Hearts Family. Parallels * In-universe, each suit is set to a specific role. Hearts are the royals, diamonds are courtiers, clubs are soldiers and spades are gardeners. Despite that Cardyn's parents are referred to as King and Queen, they are not royalty and are only attributed as courtiers. * Cardyn's birth card, the seven of spades, is interpreted to be about being careful, idle and immobile. They are presented with opportunity yet do not act upon it. However, Cardyn is instead impulsive and always quick to act. * The diamond suit is considered to be practical, down-to-earth, analytical and materialistics; all things which Cardyn is not. * The symbolism of the three of diamonds resonates with Cardyn. Threes are fun-loving and restless folk who seek variety i.e. the spice of life. * In tarot, the diamond suit corresponds to pentacles. The ace of pentacles better shows Cardyn: someone with opportunity, ability and, depending whether it is upright or reversed, either failure or abundance. This also works with Cardyn's penchant for gamble and chance. * The opposing symbolism with the Three of Diamonds and the Ace of Pentacles is why it is never clear if Cardyn is either the ace or the three. * The two colors of a playing card deck, red and black, are said to represent masculine and feminine energies. Cardyn's use of both colors in their overall scheme alludes to the fact that they are non-binary. Relationships 'Family' Cardyn has multiple relatives, all of which make the playing cards of the Diamond suit. The order of age is unknown, even among the family. Given that they are Wonderlandian, nothing is really supposed to make sense. Their parents are the King and Queen of the diamond suit. 'Friends' Cardyn is open for relationships~ The Wonderlandians Among the Wonderlandians, Cardyn's horrible misuse of the Riddlish language gets mixed results. Some, like Kitty Cheshire, appreciate it while others are less receptive. Cardyn's nationalism shows by how much they value the people from Wonderland. 'Pet' Chips Bettigan Cardyn has a pet flamingo named Chips Bettigan. He does not answer to anything else but his full name. 'Romance' Despite being very flirtatious, Cardyn is openly asexual. It gives them many opportunities to make multiple ace puns, which they take advantage of... excessively. Enemies Courtly Jester While Cardyn has some admiration for Courtly and her penchant for mischief, Courtly had threatened Wonderland itself, something that Cardyn cannot allow. Outfits Trivia & Notes *Their name Cardyn comes from the Welsh word for card. The surname D'Amond is a play on diamond. *Click here to see their pinterest board. *They speak with a Cardiff accent. *Cardyn’s signature outfit design is heavily inspired by an outfit worn by Peik Lin from the Crazy Rich Asians movie. *Their birthday, April 1st, is on April Fools' Day. **The birthstone for the month of April is a diamond. Gallery Cardyn.png|art by Blanket Ghost gender is fake.png|a meme because someone used male pronouns for cardyn and i needed something to reply with Category:Amazamazing Category:Zam's OCs Category:Characters Category:Nonbinary Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Wonderlandian Category:Neutrals Category:Asexual Category:Welsh